Hospital
by PrincessMico
Summary: Naruto será muy despistado para algunas cosas, pero para otras pareciera que es más atento. ii es así que descubre que a su mejor amigo le pasa algo ii tratara de averiguarlo. ¿Que esconde Sasuke? okey.. pésimo título ii pésimo resumen.. igual pasen para esta mini historia SasuHina -Mumumuak-


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La aldea de la Hoja siempre se caracterizo por sus hermosos paisajes, rodeados de una abundante flora, llena de árboles frondosos, verde césped que siempre parecía estar cuidado por alguien cuando solo la naturaleza se encargaba de mantenerlo así, con hermosos arbustos que muchas veces sirvieron de escondite para varios ninjas que se manejaban por esos lares, en fin, cualquiera que viniera de fuera o de la misma aldea, podía decir esas características que estaban a simple vista. Pero, a parte del paisaje, también se caracterizaba por tener a los ninjas mas fuertes del mundo, como así también los clanes más poderosos que prácticamente estaban desde la fundación del mundo ninja como tal, siendo descendientes directos de los grandes hijos de la diosa Kaguya.

Es por eso, que últimamente, y considerando lo fuerte que eran todos los ninjas y los mismos aldeanos que si tenían que defender sus tierras lo hacían, no se explicaban como uno de los hijos del líder de uno de los clanes fundadores de Konoha, siempre, pero siempre, pasaba una o dos veces por el inmenso hospital de la aldea.

Lo mas extraño, para todos los amigos y familiares que no podían obtener el dato exacto, era que siempre se atendía con la misma persona. Solo eso habían logrado conseguir de información, pero nada más, la privacidad de los pacientes, siempre se respetaba y por cuestiones de respeto, no se podía divulgar la información.

Pero, eso no era impedimento para un rubio hiperactivo que estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad del asunto. Mas de una vez, habían entrenado juntos, sus grandes enfrentamientos siempre terminaban con uno que otro golpe que mostraba cuan en serio se lo tomaban, pero eso no era motivo para visitar el hospital por eso. Es así que trato de conseguir algo de información de su mejor amiga que a su vez era la principal discípula de la que consideraba como una abuela para él. Tan iguales, en carácter, eran las dos que mas de una vez recibió uno que otro golpe por meterse en esos asuntos, y es que de quien siempre preguntaba, tratando de averiguar que sucedía, era su compañero de equipo. El menor de los Uchihas, o por lo menos de la familia del líder del clan, era su compañero en aquellas épocas de Gennin y Chunnin que compartieron y aunque ahora hacían misiones en conjunto, lo cierto es que sus caminos poco a poco se iban separando por las decisiones que cada uno tomaba.

El rubio, siempre que podía, se familiarizaba con lo que un Hokage debe hacer, siguiendo los pasos de su padre que era quien lo ayudaba a interiorizarse mas en el tema, mientras que su amigo se preparaba para ingresar con los ANBU a la par que se encargaba de la policía de Konoha, teniendo varias unidades a su cargo.

Pero, aun así, se daban los tiempos de entrenar juntos cuando coincidían dentro de la aldea. Fue ahí que comenzó a notar su extraño comportamiento, descubriendo que siempre que terminaban con su sesión de golpes, él iba directo al hospital sin decir absolutamente nada a nadie, ni a las enfermeras que estaban en la recepción.

Como no pudo evitar su curiosidad, fue directamente a ellas para preguntar lo que le sucedía o si lo había golpeado de más, pero estas solo sonrieron y negaron con la cabeza. Estaba decidido a descubrir lo que pasaba y para eso necesitaba a su amiga que trabajaba ahí cuando no tenía una misión, pero en esos horarios que iba el pelinegro, nunca estaba y ninguna enfermera se atrevía a decir la verdad del asunto, algunas por respeto, pero él estaba seguro que muchas eran por un pequeño miedo que infundía el pelinegro con su penetrante y oscura mirada, que, si no estabas acostumbrado, podía hacerte temblar.

Probo con sus demás amigos, trato por mil medios de que alguien le dijera algo, pero nadie parecía notar aquello, o mas bien a nadie le podía importar menos. Su ultimo recurso fue su casa para preguntarle a la madre de este pero la pelinegra parecía tan divertida con ese asunto que no logro sacar ninguna información, solo la veía divagar en sus pensamientos, perderse en alguna especie de fantasía que la ponía demasiado feliz. El hermano de este, tampoco pudo aportar mucho, pero si le dejo la tranquilidad de que Sasuke no estaba enfermo o con algún problema de salud, sino que simplemente estaba siendo un "idiota", utilizando las palabras que el mismo había usado para definir al menor. No entendía absolutamente nada y tampoco iba a preguntarle a su padre, aquel sujeto, con la actitud de su amigo, pero elevada a la decima potencia, no le parecía buena idea preguntar algo así de estúpido, por que lo era y era consciente de eso, pero quería saber que misterio se traía entre manos su amigo de toda la vida.

Fue por eso que cuando no lo soporto más, decidió enfrentar el asunto como mejor lo sabia hacer. Sabia que su amiga no estaba dentro del hospital porque había salido junto con otra de sus compañeras, a una misión en Suna para llevar algunas plantas medicinales que no podían crecer en el desierto, y seguir manteniendo la paz y alianza entre las aldeas, es por eso que supuso que, de alguna forma, su amigo iría al hospital.

Alejado de aquel edificio, se transformó en su amigo, con su uniforme de la policía de Konoha y se dirigió al hospital. Estuvo apunto de abrir las puertas vidriadas, cuando noto que iba sonriendo y aquello no iba con la personalidad de su amigo, así que rápidamente trato de pensar como el ser mas aburrido del mundo y así nadie lo notaria.

Camino hasta el inmenso escritorio que estaba al centro del edificio donde dividía para un lado los consultorios y para el otro las internaciones, y una enfermera que lo vio, le hablo sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra.

\- Consultorio ocho.. – Dijo la enfermera sin mirarlo mucho, pero se la notaba nerviosa.

Estuvo a punto de responder gracias cuando recordó que su amigo no agradecía absolutamente nada. Sin decir nada, y sintiéndose fatal por eso, se dirigió a donde le habían dicho, sintiendo que un pequeño rubio vestido de diablillo, estaba saltando en su hombro izquierdo, feliz de que lo había conseguido.

Podía ver como las puertas iban cambiando de número, yendo en aumento y cada vez se sentía mas seguro de descubrir el secreto cuando una dulce vocecita lo detuvo a dos puertas de su destino.

\- ¿Na-Naruto.. Kun..? – Escucho el rubio y se tenso completamente, quedándose quieto en el lugar.

\- Y-Yo.. – Trato de disimular su nerviosismo mientras volteaba a ver a la recién llegada – Soy Sasuke.. – Dijo tratando de sonar serio pero estaba muy lejos de sonar igual que su amigo – No soy Naruto.. – Tuvo un intento de fruncir el ceño como el pelinegro, pero supo que había fracasado cuando la joven se rio disimuladamente de él – ¡HINATA-CHAN! ¡No te rías!

\- Naruto-kun.. – Dijo la peliazul luego de detener su pequeña risa que no iba con maldad – U-Uchiha-san.. no te llamaría Naruto en primer lugar.. – Dijo apenada porque no podía repetir el apodo que solía utilizar el pelinegro para referirse al hijo del Hokage – Y.. en segundo lugar.. Él me suele decir Hyuga y no Hinata-chan..

Un pequeño puff se sintió en aquel pasillo y un poco de humo tapaba la visual. Cuando este se disipo, la peliazul pudo ver al rubio que tomaba el lugar del pelinegro y como ahora se agachaba y se colocaba de cuclillas para suspirar algo frustrado.

\- ¿Estas bien Naruto-kun..? – Dijo la Hyuga mientras se aferraba a las carpetas que llevaba y ahora estaban presionadas en su pecho y se inclinaba un poco preocupada por la actitud de su amigo.

\- Debí suponer que si habría la boca no sonaría igual que él.. – Se lamento el rubio, sin levantar la vista y por suerte no lo hizo o sino vería como la chaqueta color blanca, que usaban todas las enfermeras, se marcaba aun mas al cuerpo de su amiga, dejando ver apenas, un escote de su abultado pecho.

\- ¿Por qué estabas transformado en Uchiha-san..? – Decidido preguntar otra cosa, teniendo el presentimiento que el rubio solo estaba siendo el mismo y que no tenia ningún problema que necesitara revisión, aunque eso siempre era discutible con sus amigas, aludiendo en que su cerebro si podía tener alguna falla para ser como es, cosa que ella no compartía, pero le causaba gracia la ocurrencia.

\- Quería saber que sucedía con el Teme.. pero supongo que no funciono.. – Dijo desesperanzado de no lograr descubrir la verdad. Pero de repente recordó que la peliazul lo podía ayudar – ¡ESO ES! – Grito un poco mas fuerte de lo normal, levantándose de golpe, tan rápido que asusto a su amiga y para que no se caiga por su culpa, la sujeto de los hombros, notando como estaba sorprendida y confundida – Lo siento.. – Se disculpo apenas pero no la soltaba – Dime Hinata-chan.. ¿sabes por qué viene el Teme tan seguido..?

\- E-Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras lo veía desde su altura y podía ver como le sacaba casi una cabeza de altura – Yo.. – No podía dar su parte medico porque eso estaba prohibido en el hospital pero aun así, esos ojos celestes le estaban dando algo de pena por todo lo que estaba pasando – No.. No puedo decirlo Naruto-kun.. son normativas del hospital..

Naruto se sentía frustrado por esa respuesta, sabia que por lo menos alguien dentro de ese hospital, sabía lo que traía en manos su amigo, pero justo era la persona más honesta y la que seguía todas las reglas al pie de la letra y no iba a poder conseguir nada mas de ella, más que esa respuesta.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Naruto acercándose un poco más a ella – ¿Me podrías decir si vino hoy..? – Pregunto tratando de ver si podía seguirlo para descubrir algo mas sin comprometer a su amiga.

\- Pu-Pues.. – Estaba cada vez mas nerviosa y apenas sonrojada por la cercanía del rubio para con ella – Cre-creo que hoy no.. no vino.. – Dijo sinceramente.

\- Entonces puede que este entrenando.. – Dijo mas para si mismo que para ella, pero como aun la tenia sujeta y la miraba fijamente parecía que se lo decía a ella, y esta solo asintió sin saber si eso era cierto o no. Pero pronto sintió como si alguien lo quisiese matar y rápidamente volteo para ver si tenia a alguien atrás, pero no encontró a nadie.

El lugar estaba algo oscuro y una de las lámparas empezaba a parpadear como si estuviese por quemarse el foco en cualquier momento. Aquella sensación se intensifico y estaba seguro de que alguien estaba ahí y quería matarlo, pero no podía ver a nadie ni sentir a nadie.

\- ¿Naruto-kun..? – Pregunto preocupada la peliazul al verlo temblar apenas.

\- ¿Lo sentiste Hinata-chan..? – Pregunto Naruto tragando saliva con dificultad.

\- No.. no siento nada.. – Dijo Hinata preocupada por sus palabras.

Estuvo a punto de decirle la sensación que tenia cuando la luz se apago de golpe y del miedo se escondió detrás de la peliazul, usándola casi de escudo, pero mas que nada buscaba una especie de protección ya que sentía que todo aquello era por él y no por ella.

\- Tranquilo Naruto-kun.. – Trato de calmarlo la peliazul ya que podía sentir su miedo y como temblaba apenas mientras se escondía detrás de ella – Solo se quemo el foco.. pediré que alguien lo cambien..

\- N-No.. N-no creo que sea eso.. – Dijo con miedo el rubio – S-será.. mejor que me vaya..

Asomaba su cabeza por un costado de la muchacha y podía sentir la mirada que prometía muerte y estaba seguro de que era a él porque, cuando se asomaba por el otro lado, la podía sentir igual pero no en el medio donde ella estaba. Tragando saliva con dificultad y temblando hasta los cabellos, decidió que lo mejor era irse y buscar a su amigo en otro lado.

\- S-si.. lo mejor es que me vaya.. – Dijo colocándose recto y viendo como su amiga volteaba a verlo – Nos vemos Hinata-chan..

\- Claro Naruto-kun.. – Lo despidió con una sonrisa la peliazul.

El rubio sonrió ante su sonrisa, pero cuando un escalofrió le recorrido toda la columna, supo que debía salir de ahí lo mas pronto posible. Se termino despidiendo con la mano mientras prácticamente salía corriendo de aquel lugar, sintiendo que, si seguía ahí, moriría.

La peliazul también lo despidió con la mano y lo vio perderse a una velocidad un poco rápida. Sonriendo con gracia, se volteo para ir al consultorio que solía ocupar mientras trabajaba como voluntaria en el hospital, y noto como la luz volvía a funcionar correctamente. Aquello le parecía raro, pero ya daría aviso para que no se quedaran sin luz ahí y no tener que esperar a que se queme el foco para recién cambiarlo o ver la instalación eléctrica para evitar algún corto que provoque algún incendio.

Camino lo que quedaba, llegando al consultorio numero ocho que venia usando desde hace un año, cuando a los dieciocho empezó a trabajar ahí sin importarle lo que opinaba su padre, por una vez en su vida, ya que quería ayudar a todos los que pudiese, sin olvidarse de sus responsabilidades como ninja y como heredera de clan. Abrió la puerta, sin prestar atención a que la luz de debajo de la puerta mostraba que estaba prendida, pero estaba aun pensando en el repentino comportamiento del rubio, y por eso no lo noto.

Apenas la puerta quedo abierta del todo, se sorprendió de ver en una de las sillas que estaban frente al pequeño escritorio que usaba, ocupada por un sujeto que le daba la espalda y solo podía ver sus cabellos negro azabache, terminados en picos irregulares. Sonrió al reconocerlo y al no haberse dado cuenta que estaba ahí, cuando al rubio le dijo que no había ido.

\- Uchiha-san.. – Lo nombro y vio como el pelinegro volteaba apenas a verla con una mirada algo molesta – N-no sabia.. que estaba aquí.. – Dijo sinceramente por miedo a que la llevase esperando hace mucho.

\- Como sea.. – Dijo molesto y colocándose de pie para ir a la pequeña camilla que había a un costado de aquel consultorio – Solo vine para que me cures una herida.. nada más Hyuga..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Hinata mientras dejaba las carpetas que llevaba y se dirigía al pequeño armario donde tenia lo que necesitaba para curarle las heridas.

Ni le afectaba su forma de hablarle porque a lo largo de ese año, se había acostumbrado a su forma de ser. No sabia que tipo de entrenamientos tenía el Uchiha, pero siempre venia con lastimados que necesitaban su ayuda y parecía que siempre la encontraba a ella nada más. Se sorprendió, las primeras veces, que no buscara a su ex compañera de equipo, pero después pensó que quizás, solo quizás, fuera por vergüenza a sus lastimados y no quería que nadie se enterara. Ella, era la única que respetaba al cien por ciento el secreto del paciente, aunque veía y creía que las demás enfermeras estaban algo amenazadas para no decir nada.

Tomo todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigió a la camilla donde el pelinegro ya la esperaba sentado ahí. Dejo todo a un costado y lo miro esperando que le dijera como siempre, donde es que debía curarlo. Su platica silenciosa llego y este solo estiro su brazo derecho. Entendiendo que ahí era donde debía curarlo, comenzó a arremangar su camiseta mangas largas, color azul oscuro, la que era parte de su uniforme en la policía de Konoha. Encontró los raspones que estaban en la parte del brazo, que llegaban desde su muñeca al codo y por un momento temió haberlo lastimado por el rose de la ropa, pero este parecía ni inmutarse, parecía que ni le dolía y eso siempre le pareció extraño porque venía para curarse.

Con cuidado comenzó a pasarle un paño con antiséptico para que no se infecte y luego de que la herida estaba limpia, comenzó a colocarle una pomada que siempre preparaba ya que en su clan solían usarla mucho para esas cosas. Pero, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a curarlo, no podía evitar estar nerviosa y sonrojada por tener que tocarlo de esa forma. Aun no podía creer que, con diecinueve años, aun fuera tan pudorosa, pero trataba de hacer su mejor trabajo.

Comenzó a vendarle el brazo y sabiendo que ya pronto dejaría de estar tan cerca de él, comenzó a relajarse como siempre, pero sin abandonar el sonrojo de su rostro y haciendo lo posible de no hacer ningún contacto visual con él pero se volvió imposible cuando pregunto lo mismo de siempre cuando terminaba de vendarlo.

\- ¿Mañana también estarás aquí atendiendo..? – Pregunto como si nada el Uchiha.

Hinata levanto la mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse perder en ese par de ojos negros que parecían absorberla. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacia y de lo que venia haciendo ya hace meses sin saberlo, se mordió el labio inferior y rápidamente miro a todas las cosas que había usado para acomodarlas y no seguir viendo esos ojos que la hacían olvidarse del mundo.

\- N-no.. – Respondió con simpleza mientras se volteaba para guardas sus cosas en el armario.

\- ¿Por qué..? – Pregunto el Uchiha mientras se bajaba la manga de su camiseta y se bajaba de la camilla.

\- Sa-saldré de misión.. – Respondió Hinata – É-Él Hokage.. me mando un aviso esta mañana de.. de que debo escoltar al hijo del señor feudal de la aldea del Arroz..

\- Claro.. – Dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Y sin despedirse o agradecer, salió del consultorio, pero la peliazul, lejos de molestarse o decirle algo, algún reclamo u observación, noto como una pequeña flor color lavanda, estaba en la camilla donde segundos antes estuvo el pelinegro. Había descubierto que aquella era su forma de decirle gracias y le gustaba las flores así que no le decía nada. La agarro y la llevo a su escritorio para luego recordar, llevarla a su casa y colocarla junto a las demás que guardaba para luego perfumarlas y tenerlas por siempre. No pudo evitar sonreír de una forma cálida y que su rostro volviera a tornarse rojizo. Estaba segura de lo que esos significaban, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones donde no había nada. Su trato siempre se resumía a sus visitas dentro del consultorio y siempre eran por alguna curación, aun así, su corazón le permitía fantasear donde ambos pasaban un momento agradable pero rápidamente trataba de alejar esos pensamientos, aunque no podía dejar de sonreír como una pequeña enamorada.

Por otro lado, ya lejos del hospital, un pelinegro caminaba decidido a llegar lo antes posible a la torre del Hokage y hablar con el cuarto para proponerle algo. Estaba confiado, seguro de que aceptaría o por lo menos vería la forma de que lo hiciese, haciendo parecer que era la mejor opción, pero mientras, no podía evitar ver el vendado que tenia en el brazo. Le encantaba cada vez que ella tenia que si o si tocar su cuerpo para curarlo con aquella pomada que sabía que ella también solía usar para sus lastimados. Además de que le gustaba tenerla ahí cerca y poder ver mejor esas adorables mejillas sonrojadas.

Aunque una parte de él, seguía molesto por lo que había tenido que presenciar antes de que la peliazul fuera al consultorio y pudiese tener por algunos minutos, toda su atención sobre él y nadie más. Y hablando del culpable, ahora lo encontraba ahí, de frente y en medio de su camino, sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¡TEME! – Saludo animadamente el rubio al verlo además de que ya parecía volver a su actitud de siempre – ¿Qué haces por aquí..? – Pregunto mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la cabeza.

\- Nada que te importe Dobe.. – Respondió como si nada el pelinegro mientras seguía su camino.

Naruto no pudo evitar reír por como lo llamo y automáticamente vino a su cabeza, su amiga peliazul que ya le había advertido como es que solía decirle.

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto con una ceja alzada por la risa del rubio que parecía bastante sospechosa.

\- Solo.. Recordé algo.. – Dijo a modo de broma.

\- Como sea.. – No le dio más importancia, Sasuke y siguió su camino, pero al ver que su amigo lo seguía decidió hablar para que lo dejara en paz – Vete Dobe.. iré a pedir una misión y nada más..

\- Con más razón te acompaño.. – Dijo el rubio adelantándolo un poco – Podemos ir juntos.. Después de todo hace mucho que no salimos de esa forma.. faltaría que nos acompañe Sakura-chan pero ni modo.. está ocupada con..

Un pequeño escalofrió volvió al cuerpo del rubio que detuvo de inmediato su caminar. Podía sentir de nuevo que alguien quería matarlo y que las cosas estaban bastante tensa y tenebrosas. Incluso tuvo miedo de mirar las luces que había dentro de la torre del Hokage, donde estaba su padre, pensando que pasaría lo mismo que en el hospital y decidió que por ese día, lo mejor seria volver a su casa y no salir hasta que esa sensación desapareciera.

\- Sa-sabes Teme.. – Trato de sonar lo mas tranquilo posible pero se notaba su nerviosismo – Cre-creo que no te acompañare.. mejor me voy..

Y sin escuchar una respuesta que estaba seguro de que no llegaría, se fue de ahí lo más rápido que pudo para volver a su casa y esperar que esos demonios que parecían querer cobrar su alma, desaparecieran.

El pobre rubio, no tuvo ni el valor ni el tiempo de observar a su amigo, porque de haberlo hecho, hubiese notado su mirada rojiza de odio, donde le prometía que sentiría el verdadero terror y dolor si seguía interponiéndose en medio de su camino. Porque por ningún motivo lo dejaría ir con él a la misión que pretendía pedirle a su padre. No lo necesitaba ahí, con él era suficiente y no permitiría que nadie más, ni dentro de esa aldea o fuera de ella, provocara sonrojos que solo pertenecían a él y que solo él tenia el derecho de verlos y disfrutarlos.

Es por eso que pediría, como jefe de escuadrón de la policía, además de ninja calificado, acompañar a escoltar al hijo de aquel feudal, para garantizar su seguridad, como también cuidar a la heredera Hyuga para que no tuviese ningún problema. Y asegurarse de que, con su presencia, ya no necesitaran a ningún ninja más porque con él era más que suficiente. Teniendo así la oportunidad de volver con ella, los dos solos y poder disfrutar de otros acercamientos que no fueran como paciente y enfermera.

Porque si, como le decía su hermano, era un completo idiota que solo podía hacer eso en estos momentos, ya que su otra opción era raptar a la Hyuga directamente, pero mantendría la paz dentro de la aldea, o por lo menos por ahora. Todo dependía de conseguir esta misión, si no, no le quedaría de otra más que pasar al plan B.

Llego a la oficina del Hokage con una sonrisa que prometía salirse con la suya y así lo haría. Llamo a la puerta y espero tranquilamente para comenzar con su plan.

\- Pase.. – Sintió Sasuke que le decían y sin prisas, abrió la puerta, encontrando al rubio padre de su amigo, en su escritorio – Sasuke.. ¿qué te trae por aquí..?

\- Vera Hokage.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina el pelinegro – Vengo a proponerle algo para una misión que se realizara mañana..

El rubio tenía toda la atención en el joven frente suyo que lo conocía de bebe y la forma en que hablaba, la forma en que sonreía, le recordaba demasiado a su viejo amigo Fugaku cuando siempre se salía con la suya. Sonrió con nerviosismo y vio como la puerta se cerraba detrás del pelinegro, para que este siguiera hablando.

Porque de una forma u otra, mañana, el menor de los Uchiha, acompañaría a su pequeña enfermera personal en aquella misión. Lo lograría de cualquier forma, convenciendo a su Hokage, haciendo que el propio hijo del feudal pidiera que fuera su custodio o como sea, pero el aprovecharía esos días de viaje para conseguir de forma permanente, la atención de la peliazul.

Por algo había cuidado demasiado su comportamiento para evitar que miradas externas centraran su atención donde él la tenía, porque si más de uno volteara apenas a ver lo que él podía ver cada vez que iba al hospital, la tasa de heridos crecería considerablemente y eso no lo permitiría, amenos que se encargue de dejar a todos esos ineptos, inconscientes y de tal forma que no quieran volver a pisar ese lugar.

**/_ /**

**¡Hola! ¿Como están..? Bueno.. no vale la pena presentarme ya que solo es una mini, super mini historia de este Shippeo que comencé a amar hará un par de años nomas, creo, ii si les soy sincera no tengo ni idea de donde salió esta mini historia xD pa´que mentir jejeje.. **

**Me gusto la idea de imaginarme una forma sutil ii tonta de que Sasuke busque estar cerca de Hinata ii esto es lo que salió xD Además.. tenia que acomodar mis cosas de cuando tenia diez años ii me dio fiaca.. me puse a escribir el principio así no me olvidaba la idea de la historia ii una palabra llevo a la otra ii cuando me di cuenta.. ya estaba escribiendo esto..**

**Es cortito, lo se.. pero prometo hacer mas historias.. aun debo la continuación de una ii si aun me tienen paciencia, creo que este domingo hay nuevo cap, creo.. espero.. ojala..**

**En fin.. como notaran, todos están vivos.. nadie murió, todos son felices ii me gusta la idea de escribir en un mundo más así porque como no me vi ni leí el manga de Naruto, siento que de esa forma ya no van a esperar exactitud sino el trato de estos dos ¡que son hermosos juntos!**

**Aclaración necesaria.. la historia la invente yo, pero si es parecía a otra, lo desconozco al cien por ciento.**

**Bueno.. me voy despidiendo ii espero de corazón que les guste la mini historia.. ahora veré si logro acomodar algo xD**

**_¡Mumumuak!_**

**P/D: dejen una review si les interesan las historias así cortitas.. ahora si.. Chaito!**

**_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
